There has been proposed an image capturing apparatus such as a digital camera or the like mounted with an image stabilization apparatus. The image stabilization apparatus drive-controls a movable member for holding a lens or an image capturing element in a plane perpendicular to the optical axis by moving the movable member in the horizontal direction (yaw direction) and the vertical direction (pitch direction) as viewed from the optical axial direction as required.
Patent Literature 1 discloses an image stabilization apparatus that causes a pair of flat-type voice coil motors to drive a movable barrel in the yaw direction and the pitch direction. Patent Literature 2 discloses an optical apparatus that corrects a movable barrel in the yaw direction and the pitch direction by rotating a pair of rotary bodies having a rotation center located outside the movable barrel.